The Further Adventures of the Llama Goddess
by Pink Squishy Llama
Summary: Sequel to A Bad Hair Day. The further adventures of Raoul, Jon, Alanna, Gary and the Llama Goddess.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Sequel to "A Bad Hair Day". Read, see what you think, review, it's that simple!

Chapter 1 

The Llama Goddess was conversing with a llama under a tree, and singing random songs from random movies and musicals. Alanna, Jon and Raoul were watching the goddess' uncle perform rubbish card tricks, entranced. The goddess said goodbye to the llama and headed over to the others.

"What are you doing now?" she asked them impatiently.

"Watching magic," Raoul replied matter-of-factly, his eyes glued to the cards. The goddess rolled her eyes.

"Simple minds… Alright, magic…" she said, pink fire appearing in her hand, "and trickery and fake-ness." She gestured towards the cards. Her uncle and the cards disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke and glitter. Raoul pouted. The goddess sighed and conjured a pink, sparkly balloon. Raoul squeaked in delight, hurrying away with it to play.

"Did you get me anything for Midwinter?" Jon asked the goddess hopefully.

"Mayyybbeeee," the goddess teased, "and maybe not."

"Tell me!" Jon begged.

"Nope! No way!" The goddess disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke and glitter.

"Goddesses are so stubborn!" Jon complained. Raoul ran past, still playing with the balloon.

Won't it float away like that?" Alanna asked.

"Nope. I spelled it not to, knowing Raoul," the goddess' voice told her, floating through the air. Raoul squeaked happily.

"What did _you_ get me, Lanna?" Jon asked after Raoul ran past, squawking.

"What makes you think I got you _anything_?" Alanna inquired.

"Because, I'm psychic, and I know you love me really."

"Right, Jon. Just keep telling yourself that," Alanna told him. Jon promptly walked away, saying 'Lanna loves me' over and over again.

"Jon," the goddess called, reappearing. "Alanna was being _sarcastic_. She doesn't love you." Jon's face fell. "But I know someone who does…" Jon's face brightened again.

"Whooo?" he asked.

"Guess," the goddess told him, smiling to herself. Jon spent the next hour trying to guess, and went through every female at court at least three times. All except for the goddess herself.

"Give me a clue," Jon begged.

"Alright, she's standing right next to you." Jon frowned, bit his lip and looked around.

"But only you're standing next to me. Tell me."

"No." Jon pouted. He looked straight at the goddess for a few seconds, and then looked right past her. "You know, for a prince you are pretty dumb," the goddess commented.

"Maybe, but at least, in your own words, I'm pretty!" Jon remarked happily.

"That's true, very much so… Uh, I mean that, uh, oh never mind," the goddess stuttered. Jon frowned, shrugged, and smiled at the goddess.

"Don't worry, I understand," he told her. "I know you're hopelessly, madly in love with me."

"Uh, really?" the goddess asked. Jon nodded. "Are you, like, psychic?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point, I could see it in your eyes," he explained. The goddess blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really? Uh, I mean… Hang on," the goddess said.

"Okay…" Jon replied.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" the goddess asked.

"Yes," Jon replied.

"Do you… love me?"

"Ye-eees…"

"Uh, okay."

"Do you love _meee_?" Jon asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeeesss…" the goddess said, blushing. There was an awkward silence. Finally Jon leaned forward and kissed the goddess.

"Jon, hehehehe, good kisser, sigh…" the goddess mumbled incoherently to herself as she walked away giddily.

_Note: YAY! I spelt 'incoherently' correctly the first time without spellcheck! YAY! Now review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Typing this up now because I need a break from exams! Arrgh! Chapter 2 

It was Midwinter, and Jon was hopping around excitedly with Raoul.

"Jon, sit down or you won't get your present at all," the goddess told him firmly. Jon sat down on the end of the bed obediently. "Good boy. Raoul?" Raoul sat next to Jon. The goddess gave them both boxes. They opened them happily. Raoul squeaked delightedly when he found a pink, glittery ball the bounced when he dropped it. Jon was equally pleased when he received a toy made of lots of metal rings that made it slip all over the place that the goddess called a 'slinky'. He and Raoul were absorbed totally with their new toys for at least an hour until the goddess reminded him about the ball in an hour's time. Jon shrieked in perfect timing with Raoul, although for different reasons. Jon panicked about his hair, while Raoul frantically tried to think of a place to hide.

"Where's Alan?" Jon asked.

"Last time I saw him he was in his room sulking because he didn't get any presents," Raoul told him.

"Oh."

"Shall we find him?" the goddess asked.

"Okay," Raoul and Jon chorused.

"Wait, what if he's been kidnapped by mutant cannibal Midwinter trees from Scanra?" the goddess asked.

"You have magic, yes?" Jon inquired.

"Ye-ess…"

"Then we'll be fine, especially seeing as you're a goddess…"

"But what if they have swords?"

"Then we'll protect you. Hang on, trees with swords?"

"Well, it's not totally impossible…"

"Whatever, Raoul," the goddess said, beaming and climbing into Jon's arms.

"Can't we look for him tomorrow? We'll miss the ball," the goddess told Jon.

"Today is good!" Raoul put in quickly.

"No, she's right," Jon said firmly. The goddess stuck her tongue out at Raoul, who ran out of the room to hide, arms flailing wildly. The goddess put her arms around Jon's neck.

"Tomorrow? Really?" she asked. Jon nodded. The goddess smiled happily and kissed him for a _long_ time. "See you at the ball then…"

"Yeah… Okay."

The goddess left, feeling extremely giddy.

A:N Sorry, I've had this written for a couple of months, but I haven't had time to write it up! Now REVIEW!


End file.
